wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K3/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj II. Paryż w ptasiej perspektywie. Staraliśmy się naprawić dla czytelnika cudny ten kościół Najświętszej Panny Paryzkiej. Wskazaliśmy summarycznie większą część piękności, które on posiadał w wieku XV, a których mu braknie dzisiaj; aleśmy ominęli najgłówniejsza, to jest widok Paryża, rozpościerający się wówczas z wyżyn wież katedralnych. I zaprawdę, gdy po długiem, omackowem wstępywaniu po ciemnych krętych schodach, przeszywających prostopadle gruby mur dzwonniczny, wychodziło się nareszcie nagle na jeden z wysokich tarasów, oblanych światłem i powietrzem, obraz jaki się wraz roztaczał ze wszech stron przed naszemi oczyma, był jednym z najpiękniejszych; widowisko sui generis, o którem łatwo powziąść mogą wyobrażenie ci z naszych czytelników, co mieli szczęście oglądać jedno z miast gotyckich, całe, całkowite, jednorodne, jakie gdzieniegdzie .spotykać się jeszcze daje, Norymbergę np. w Bawaryi, Vittorie yt Hiszpanii, lub przynajmniej coś z drobniejszych okazów, byle dobrze zachowanych, jak Vitro w Bretanii, Nordhausen w Prusiech. Paryż z przed trzystu pięćdziesięciu lat, Paryż XV wieku był już miastem olbrzymiem. My Paryżanie mylimy się zwykle co do obszerności gruntu, jakiśmy zdaniem upowszechnionem podgarnęli pod siebie od tego czasu. Paryż od Ludwika XI-go nie o wiele więcej urósł, jak o jedne trzecią część. I niewątpliwie, daleko więcej stracił on na piękności, niźli wygrał na obszarze. Jak wiadomo, urodził się Paryż na starej owej wyspie Grodu, która ma kształt kolebki. Wybrzeże tej wyspy było jego pierwszym szańcem, Sekwana pierwszą jego fossa. Paryż wiele wieków pozostał w stanie wyspy, z dwoma mostami, jeden na północ, dragi na południe, i dwoma przyczółkami które były zarazem jego bramami i jego strażnicami: Wielkim - Kasztelem na prawym brzegu i Małym-Kasztelem na brzegu lewym. Następnie, z wygaśnieniem pierwszego rodu królów, gdy mu za ciasno było na wyspie, gdy się już na niej nie miał gdzie obrócić, Paryż przekroczył rzekę. Wtedy po za Kasztelem wielkim i po za małym, pierwsza opaska murów i wież poczęła się wgryzać w nadbrzeżne pola po obu stronach Sekwany. Ze starożytnego ogrodzenia tego parę śladów dochowało się było do zeszłego stulecia; dziś pozostały tylko wspomnienia i gdzieniegdzie podanie niepewne: brama Baudets czy też Baudoyer, Porta Bagauda. Mało po mału, fala domów, popychana wciąż od serca miasta na zewnątrz, zalewa, świdruje, zużywa i zaciera ten okop. Filip August stawia Paryżowi nową tamę. Zamyka go w kolisty łańcuch wież grubych, wysokich, mocnych. Więcej niż wiek jeden domy się ściskają, gromadzą i wznoszą swej poziom w kotlinie owej, jako woda w kadzi. Zaczynają zbierać się na głębokość; dźwigają piętro na piętro; włażą jeden na drugi; sforują się w górę, jako wszelki siew do koła sparty; każdy zatem już tylko patrzy, jakby łeb wysunąć po nad plecy sąsiada, by zachwycić trochę powietrza. Ulice podkopują się i węża; wszystkie się place zapychają i nikną. Domy wyskakują nareszcie przez mur Filipa Augusta i rozbiegają się wesoło po płaszczyźnie, bez ładu, bez planu, jak żaki z kozy na otwarte pole. Tu, na swobodzie, rozpierają się, wykreślają sobie ogrody, szeroko i wygodnie. Od r. 1367 miasto do tego stopnia rozpływa się na przedmieścia, że nowy okop staje się niezbędnym, szczególnie na prawym brzegu. Wznosi takowy Karol V. Siedlisko atoli jak Paryż zostaje w wiecznym rozpływie. Takie też tylko miasta i stają się stolicami. Są to stawy, w które się wylewają wszystkie stoki kraju, geograficzne, polityczne, moralne, intelektualne, wszystkie naturalne spadki ludu; studnie cywilizacyi, że tak powiemy, a i ścieki zarazem, do których handel, przemysł, rozum, ludność, wszystko co jest zasiewkiem, wszystko co jest życiem, wszystko co jest duszą w narodzie, scedza się i zbiera bezustanku, kropla po kropli, stulecie po stuleciu. Więc i okopy Karola V-go spotkał los okopów Filipa Augusta. Z końcem wieku XV-go zabudowania wychylają się przez nie, przełażą i biegną dalej przez przedmieścia. W wieku XVI-ym zdaje się, jakby sama ta opaska skupiała się w sobie i w oczach mizerniała, tak dalece miasto nowe grubiało zewnątrz. Takiem prawem już w wieku XV — że się tu zatrzymamy — Paryż zużył trzy dośrodkowe obmurowania, które za czasów Juliana Apostaty zaczynały dopiero jakby kiełkować tylko w Wielkim i Małym Kasztelu. Potężne miasto znosiło na sobie jeden po drugim kilka kamiennych pasów, niby dziecię dorastające, na którem pęka odzież z łońskiego lata. Za Ludwika XI widziano jeszcze gdzie niegdzie gołe barki zrujnowanych wieżyc z dawnych okopów, wystające po nad morze domów, jako wierzchołki pagórków ponad powodzią, jako archipelagi starego Paryża zatopionego pod nowym. Od tamtej pory Paryż nie przestał się przekształcać, na utrapienie naszych oczu; ale już tylko jeden nowy okop przekroczył, ową zbudowaną przez Ludwika XV-go nędzną lepiankę z błota i śmieci, godną króla co ją stawiał i poety, który na jej cześć rymy kleił: Le mur murant Paris rend Paris murmurant. Aleśmy stanęli na wieku XV. W owej epoce Paryż podzielonym był jeszcze na trzy miasta całkiem odrębne i oddzielone, z których każde miało własną swą powierzchowność, swej rodzaj zajęć, swoje zwyczaje, swej obyczaj, swoje przywileje, swoją historyę: na Gród, Wszechnicę, Nowe-Miasto. Gród staromiejski, zajmujący wyspę, był dzielnicą najstarożytniejszą, najmniejszą, a matką dwóch innych, ściśniętą między niemi (wybaczmy porównaniu), jakoby nizka staruszka między dwiema słusznemi, urodziwemi swemi córkami. Okręg Wszechnicy zalegał lewy brzeg Sekwany, od Tournelle aż do wieży Nesle, punktów odpowiadających w obecnym Paryżu: pierwszy targowicy win, drugi Mennicy. Jego okopiska dość zamaszyście zakreślały poletek, na którym Julian cieplice swe zbudował. Góra S-tej Genowefy na wewnątrz jego leżała. Punktem najbardziej wysuniętym krzywej tej linii murów była brama Papiezka, to jest, prawie miejsce, na którem się dziś wznosi Panteon. Nowe-miasto, największy z trzech odłamów Paryża, zasiadło prawy brzeg rzeki. Podłużne jego arterye, poprzecinane zresztą lub poprzerywane w wielu miejscach, biegły wzdłuż Sekwany, od wieży Billy do wieży drewnianej, czyli od miejsca, gdzie dziś są spichrze zapasowe, aż do miejsca gdzie się wznoszą Tuillerye. Cztery punkta, w których Sekwana przecinała szańce stolicy, Tournelle i wieża Nesle, z lewej strony rzeki wieża Billy i wieża drewniana ze strony prawej, zwały się przed innemi czterema wieżami miasta Paryża. Nowe-miasto bardziej się jeszcze wychylało ku obszarom wiejskim, niżeli Wszechnica. Najmocniej wytkniętemi punktami okopalisk miejskich (z czasów Karola V-go) były bramy Św. Dyonizego i Św. Marcina, których siedziby nie zmieniły się. Jakeśmy tylko co nadmienili, każda z trzech wielkich dzielnic Paryża była miastem osobnem, lecz każda też miastem zanadto cechowem by mogła sobie wystarczyć, by mogła się obyć bez innych. Ztąd trzy widoki najzupełniej wydzielone. Gród przepełniały kościoły, Nowe-Miasto pałace, Wszechnicę Szkoły. Pominąwszy tu podrzędne osobliwości starego Paryża i dziwactwa jego ustaw drogowych, powiemy ze stanowiska ogólnego tylko i czerpiąc jedynie zbiorowo a ryczałtem w tym chaosie juryzdykcyj gminnych, że wyspa była pod biskupem, brzeg prawy pod starostą kupieckim, brzeg lewy pod rektorem. Nad wszystkiemi zaś był kasztelan paryzki, dygnitarz królewski, nie miejski. Gród posiadał Katedrę, Nowe-miasto miało Luwr i Ratusz, Wszechnica Sorbonę. W Nowem-Mieście były Targowice, w Grodzie Dwór-szpitalny, we Wszechnicy Pre-aux-Clercs, uświęcone owe bursy i łączki studenckie. Występki popełnione przez żaków na brzegu lewym sądzono na wyspie, w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, karano zaś takowe na brzegu prawym, na górze Sokolej w Montfaucon, chyba-by rektor, zwąchawszy słabość władzy królewskiej, poczuł się na siłach wystąpić z nadaniami Wszechnicy; było to bowiem przywilejem uznanym, że żacy mieli prawo do własnej szubienicy. (Zauważmy nawiasowo, że większą część tych przywilejów, a były między niemi i lepsze od powyższego, wydarły królom zaburzenia i bunty. Bieg to rzeczy odwieczny: król łask swych nie skąpił, gdy lud mu nastąpił na gardło. Znajduje się stary pergamin, który sprawy te opowiada w sposób bardzo szczery; co do wierności: Civibus fidelitas in reges, quae tamen aliquoties seditionibus interruptas multa peperit privilegia.) W wieku XV Sekwana opływała pięć wysp w obrębie ówczesnego Paryża; wyspę Louviers, gdzie wtedy były drzewa, a gdzie dziś jest tylko drzewo; wyspę Krowią i wyspę Katedralną, obie niemal puste i obie należące do nadziału biskupiego (przybrały one wspólną nazwę wyspy Św. Ludwika, odkąd w wieku XVII połączono je w jedną i zabudowano); nareszcie wyspę Grodu, wraz z wysepką Pastucha-od-krów, przy jej cyplu położoną: ta ostatnia znikła później pod tarasowym nasypem Nowego-Mostu. Gród starożytny miał pięć mostów: trzy naprawo, Katedralny i Wekslarski, murowane, oraz Młynarski, drewniany; dwa na lewo, Mały-Most, kamienny, i S-to Michalski, drewniany; wszystkie obciążone domami. Wszechnica posiadała sześć bram, zbudowanych przez Filipa Augusta, a mianowicie, biorąc się od, Tournelle: bramę Św. Wiktora, Bondelle, Papiezką, Św. Jakóba, Św. Michała, Św. Hermana. Nowe-Miasto takoż sześć, zbudowanych przez Karola V; szły one, zaczynając od wieży Billy w porządku następującym: brama Św. Antoniego; Tempie, Św. Marcina, Św. Dyonizego, Montmartre, Św. Honoryusza. Wszystkie te bramy były piękne, a w dodatku mocne, co piękności nie psuje. Szeroki i głęboki kanał, zapełniający się wodą w czasie przypływów zimowych, płukał stopy murów naokoło Paryża; woda szła z Sekwany. Na noc zamykano bramy, zaciągano wielkie łańcuchy żelazne przez rzekę u dwóch nadsekwańskich krańców miasta, i Paryż zasypiał spokojnie. Z wysokości przelotnej, każdy z trzech tych okręgów, Gród, Wszechnica, Nowe-Miasto, przedstawiał nierozplątaną siatkę ulic dziwacznie zwartych. Na pierwszy atoli rzut oka można było poznać, że trzy owe odłamy stolicy stanowiły jedno ciało. Spostrzegałeś od razu dwie długie ulice równoległe, które bez przerwy, bez nadwerężeń, prawie w linii prostej sznurowo przecinały wszystkie trzy miasta z końca w koniec, z południa na północ, prostopadle do Sekwany, łączyły je z sobą, spajały, mieszały, przelewając i przerzucając bezustanka ludność z jednej części w mury drugiej; z czego się tworzyła wyrównana wspólność. t Pierwsza z dwóch tych ulic szła od bramy Św. Jakóba do bramy Św. Marcina; zwała się ulicą Św. Jakóba we Wszechnicy, ulicą Żydowską w Grodzie, ulicą Św. Marcina na Nowem-Mieście; w dwóch miejscach przechodziła rzekę, przez Mały most, i przez most Katedralny. Ulica druga, zwana de la Harpe na stronie lewej, Bednarską na wyspie, Św. Dyonizego na brzegu prawym, ciągnęła się od bramy Ś-to Michalskiej we Wszechnicy, przez most Św. Michała na jednem ramieniu Sekwany przez most Wekslarski na drugiem, aż do bramy Św. Dyonizego na Nowem-mieście. Zresztą, pod tyloma rozmaitemi imionami, były to wciąż dwie tylko ulice, lecz dwie ulice-matki, dwie ulice rodzicielskie, dwie główne żyły Paryża. Wszystkie inne żyłki potrójnego miasta z nich brały początek, lub się na nich kończyły. Niezależnie od dwóch owych ulic pryncypalnych, średnicowych, przeszywających Paryż na wylot po przez całą jego długość, wspólnych całej stolicy, Nowe miasto i Wszechnica posiadały jeszcze własne swoje ulice główne, biegące w kierunku wydłużenia tych dzielnic, równolegle do Sekwany, a przecinające wymienione arterye wszechstołeczne pod kątem prostym. I tak, w Nowem-mieście postępowało się w prostej linii od bramy Św. Antoniego do bramy Sw. Honoryusza, we Wszechnicy od bramy Św. Wiktora do bramy Sw. Hermana. Dwie te wielkie drogi, skrzyżowane z dwiema poprzedniemi, tworzyły kanwę, na której spoczywała, pozaciskana i powiązana na wsze strony, labiryntowa siatka ulic Paryża. W zagmatwanym rysunku tej siatki, można było okrom tego rozróżnić, rozpatrując się uważnie, jako dwa snopy rozpostarte, jeden we Wszechnicy, drugi w Nowem-mieście, dwa wory ulic grubych, idących rozwoiście od mostów ku bramom. Z tego planu geometrycznego zostało i podziśdzień jeszcze cośkolwiek. Teraz, jaki widok przedstawiała całość owa z wyżyn kościoła Panny Maryi, w r. 1482? O tem właśnie chcemy pomówić. Widz, przybywający zdyszany na wierzchołek, doznawał najprzód jakiegoś oszołomiającego olśnienia, bijącego z tego zamętu dachów, kominów, ulic, mostów, placów, strzelnic, dzwonnic. Wszystko ci naraz skakało do oczu, szczyt zębaty, dach ostry, wieżyczka zatknięta na skraju muru, piramida kamienna z wieku XI-go, obelisk łupkowy z XV-go, okrągła i goła wieża kopuły zamkowej, czworoboczna haftowana wieża kościelna, i wielkie, i małe, i krępe i powietrzne. Wzrok gubił się długo o całą głębokość w tym labiryncie, gdzie nie było ani jednego szczegółu, któryby nie posiadał właściwej sobie oryginalności, właściwego sobie powodu, twórstwa, piękna, i gdzie wszystko należało do sztuki, od najmniejszego domku o podwojach malowanych i rzeźbionych, o węgłach i zębach wydatnych, o piętrach rozsadzistych, o drzwiach na przód pochylonych, aż do królewskiego Luwru, posiadającego wówczas kolumnadę wieżową. W miarę atoli, jak się oko oswajało nieco z tem tłokowiskiem gmachów, wysuwały się jeden po drugim następujące szczegóły główne: Gród na czele. Wyspa grodzka — używając tu słów Sauvala, który skroś koszałek opałek swej gadaniny trafiał niekiedy na szczęśliwsze wyrażenia — „wyspa grodzka obrazem jest okrętu wielkiego który się zagłębił w muły i osiadł sród pędów Sekwany". Wyłuszczyliśmy tylko-co, jako ów okręt uwiązanym był w wieku XV do obu brzegów rzeki za pomocą pięciu mostów. Forma ta okrętowa zastanowiła tez pisaków heraldycznych; od ich to bowiem czasów, nie zaś od oblężenia Normandów, datuje, według Faryna i Pasquier, znak okrętowy zdobiący starą herbową tarczę Paryża. Kto umie czytał w średniowiecznej księdze, dla tego herb jest algebrą, dla tego herb jest mową. Cała historya drugiej połowy wieków średnich spisaną jest w herbarzu, jak historya pierwszej onych połowy zawiera się w symbolizmie kościołów romańskich. Są to hieroglify feudalizmu po hieroglifach teokracyi. Gród stawał tedy najpierw przed oczyma, tyłem na wschód, przodem na zachód. Zwróciwszy się ku przodowi, miałeś przed sobą niezliczone stado starych dachów, nad któremi szeroko się zaokrąglały ołowiane barki Kaplicy Świętej, podobne do karku słonia objuczonego swą wieżą. Tylko że w tym razie wieżą była strzała, jedna z najśmielszych, z najwytworniejszych, najbardziej powydrążanych i porzeźbionych, jakie kiedykolwiek przepuszczały błękit niebios po przez swe stogi koronkowe. Przed katedrą, w samem pobliżu, trzy ulice wypływały na Plac przedkościelny, ładne zakole ustawione staremi domami. Na południową stronę tego placu, wychylał się pomarszczony i pokrzywiony fronton Głównego Szpitala i dach jego zasiany jakby krostami i liszajami. Dalej na lewo, na prawo, na wschód, na zachód w tym tak wszelakoż ciasnym obrębie Grodu, wznosiły się dzwonnicy jego dwudziestu i jeden kościołów najrozmaitszego pochodzenia, najrozmaitszej formy i wielkości, od nizkiej i próchniejącej dzwonniczki romańskiej Saint-Denis-du-Pas (Garcer Glaucini) aż do wykwintnych iglic Św. Piotra-przy-Wołach i Św. Landry. Z tyłu katedry, roztaczały się, na północ: klasztor ze swemi galeryjkami gotyckiemi; na południe: pół-romański pałac biskupi; na wschód: pusty klin Wygonu. W tym natłoku domów, oko wyróżniało (po wysokich owych mitrach kamiennych przetkanych na światło, które wieńczyły wówczas, na dachu samym, gdzie okna pałaców) dworzec dany przez miasto, za Karola VI-go, Juvenalowi od Ursynów ; nieco po za tem, smolne budy na rynku Palus; w innem miejscu, nową zakrystyę Św. Hermana - Starego, wydłużoną w r. 1458, kosztem kawałka ulicy Febres; następnie, gdzieniegdzie, placyk zapełniony ludem ; szubienicę wywieszoną na rogu ulicy; dobrze zachowany kawał bruku Filipa Augusta, przepyszną tę posadzkę taflową, narzynaną pod kopyta końskie w środku drogi, i tak niezręcznie zastąpioną w końcu wieku XVI-go przez nędzną kamieniarkę, zwaną brukiem Ligi: a nieco bliżej, ciche podwórze tylne z jedną z owych przezroczystych wieżyczek wschodowych, które wiek XV umiał budować, i jakich jedyny dziś okaz posiadamy przy ulicy Bourdonnais. Nareszcie, na prawo od Kaplicy Świętej, ku wschodowi, Pałac Sprawiedliwości sadowił się u brzegów wody, z gromadą swych wież. Gąszcz ogrodów królewskich, pokrywających zachodni klin Grodu, zakrywał wysepkę Pastuszą. Co do wody, z wyżyn wież katedralnych, nie wiele jej widziałeś po obu stronach Grodu: Sekwana znikała pod mostami i mosty pod domami. Gdy zaś wźrok, przekroczywszy te mosty zieleniejące przedwczesnemi mchami, które z wyziewów rzecznych powstały, skierował się na lewo ku Wszechnicy, pierwszym gmachem który go uderzał, był gruby i nizki snop wież, Mały-Kasztel, rozwartym swym przysionkiem pochłaniający koniec Małego-Mostu; następnie, prowadząc okiem po wybrzeżu, od wschodu na zachód, od Tournelle do wieży Nesle, spotykałeś długie pasmo domów z belkami rzeźbionemi, z szybami kolorowemi, wysuwających się z piętra na piętro po nad bruk nieskończonym zygzakiem szczytów mieszczańskich, i często ucinanych przez zakręt uliczny, a niekiedy to i przez front lub róg wielkiego kamiennego dworca, który się rozpierzał swobodnie, sród tego gminu zabudowań ważkich i spartych, z dziedzińcami swemi i ogrodami, ze skrzydłami i oficynami, jako wielmożnik i jego służba w kupie prostactwa. Było takich dworców pięć lub sześć na wybrzeżu, od Lotaryngskiego-Zajazdu, zajmującego do współki z Bernardynami wielką płachtę gruntu około Tournelle, do dworca Nesle, którego wieża główna stanowiła z tej strony granicę Paryża, a którego dach ostry, posiadał w ciągu trzech miesięcy na rok przywilej krajania czarnemi swemi trójkątami szkarłatnej tarczy zachodzącego słońca. Ta strona brzegów nadsekwańskich była zresztą bez porównania mniej handlowną od drugiej; większy tu hałas, większe zbiegowiska czynili żaki niżeli rzemieślnicy: mówiąc zaś ściśle, właściwe wybrzeże, czyli ponadrzecze, istniało tylko od mostu Św. Michała do wieży Nesle. Reszta nadwodzia była albo prostym gołożwirem, jak po za Bernardynami, albo też nawałem domów, podwalinami sięgających wody, jak na przestrzeni między dwoma mostami. Rozlegały się tu ciągłe wrzaski praczek, które się śmiały, paplały lub śpiewały od rana do wieczora, wzdłuż całego wybrzeża, przy siarczystych kląskaniach klepaczów, jako i za dni naszych. Nie jest to jedna z mniejszych rozrywek paryzkich. Okręg Wszechnicy wydawał się dużym klocem na pierwszy rzut oka, z końca w koniec była to całość jednorodna i spoista. Tysiączne jego dachy, gęste, czubate, powiązane, należące niemal wyłącznie do jednego i tego samego pierwiastka geometrycznego, widziane z góry, przedstawiały coś w rodzaju mineralogicznej krystalizacyi pewnego jakiego ciała. Swawolne wądoły ulic nie rozcinały tego okrzepłego ciasta na części zbyt nieustosunkowane. Czterdzieści dwa kollegiów rozsiane tu były w sposób dość jednostajny i miałeś je wszędzie. Urozmaicone i zabawne wierzchołki pięknych owych gmachów były wytworem tej-że samej sztuki, do której należały i proste poniżej ich rozłożone dachy, tak, że ostatecznie stanowiły tylko jakby kwadratową lub sześcienną potęgę tej samej figury geometrycznej. Bogaciły zatem całość, nie mieszając takowej, dopełniały ją nieobciążając. Geometrya jest harmonią. Kilka ładnych dworców tworzyły też tu i owdzie wspaniale wydatności. Sród malowniczych zabudowań lewego brzegu: zajazd np. neverski, zajazd rzymski, zajazd reimski, które znikły; dworzec Cluny, dochowany podziśdzień ku pociesze artysty, choć już bez wieży tak bezsensownie zdjętej przed kilkoma laty. W pobliżu Cluny, pałacu romańskiego o pięknych arkadach pełnołukowych, znajdowały się Cieplice Juliana. Było tu również niemało opactw, w stylu pobożniejszym, i surowszego niźli we dworcach układu, niemniej jednak pięknych i niemniej wzniosłych. Z najpierw pociągających wzrok ku sobie, wymienimy: opactwo Bernardynów z trzema dzwonnicami; Św. Genowefę, której wieża czworokątna, istniejąca jeszcze, tak mocno żałować każe reszty; Sorbonę, napół kollegium, napół monaster, po której pozostała tyle wielbiona nawa; piękny czworoboczny klasztor Bonifratrów; jego sąsiada, klasztor Benedyktyński, w którego murach miano czas sklecić teatrzyk między siódmera a ósmem wydaniem tej książki; opactwo Franciszkańskie z trzema swemi olbrzymiemi, obok siebie położonemi szczytami; klasztor Augustyański z wdzięczną wieżyczką, tworzącą drugą, po wieży Nesle, koronkowatość z tej strony Paryża, licząc od zachodu. Co do kollegiów, które są w istocie ogniwem przejściowem od klasztoru do świeckości, takowe w szeregu pomnikowym trzymały środek między dworcami a opactwami, posiadając powagę pełną wykwintu, rzeźbę raniej ulotną od pałacowej, architekturę mniej surową od klasztornej. Na nieszczęście, nic prawie nie pozostało z tych pomników, w których sztuka gotycka z taką ścisłością łączyła w sobie skromność i bogactwo. Kościoły (były zaś one liczne i przepyszne w Wszechnicy; a i tu także rozwijały się one łańcuchem wszystkich wieków architektonicznych, od pełnołucza u Św. Juliana, do ostrych łuków Św. Seweryna), kościoły górowały nad ogółem widoku, i jako najwyższa harmonia w tej harmonijnej całości, wybijały co chwila po nad urozmaiconą wyciętność szczytów, strzałami narzynemi, przeświecającemi się dzwonnickami, iglicami cienkiemi, których linia wykreślna była również nie czem innem tylko wytryskowym ostrokątem dachów. Grunt miała Wszechnica pagórkowaty. Wyniosłość Świętej Genowefy tworzyła tu, ku wschodniemu południowi, kopiec potężny; i rzecz to zaprawdę godna widzenia z wyżyn katedralnych ów tłum uliczek wązkich i krętych (objętych dziś nazwą kraju łacińskiego), te grona domów rozrzuconych w kierunkach najrozmaitszych, od samego wierzchołka góry, a staczających się w nieporządku po jej pochyłościach stromych, aż ku nadbrzeżom Sekwany. Zdawało się, że jedne z nich rzeczywiście zchodzą na dół, drugie gramolą się ku wierzchołkowi, a wszystkie razem wspierają się i podtrzymują wzajem. Stały odpływ i przypływ tysiąca czarnych punkcików, krzyżujących się i ścierających na bruku, poruszał wszystkiem przed oczami widza. Kropki owe, to był lud widziany z wysoka i z dala. Nareszcie w przerwach tych dachów, wieżyczek, i tych zarysowych wygięć gmachów bez liczby, wykrzywiających i łamiących w sposób tak dziwny i fantastyczny krańcową linię Wszechnicy, dostrzegałeś, to tu, to tam grubą ścianę muru porosłego, okrągłą i pękatą basztę, zębatą bramę miejską, zastępującą twierdzę: były to okopy Filipa Augusta. Za niemi zieleniały łąki i rozbiegały się drogi, wzdłuż których wlekło się jeszcze kilka domów przedmiejskich, tem rzadszych, im bardziej się oddalały. Niektóre z owych przedmieść posiadały wagę. Oto najprzód, zaczynając od Tournelle, miasteczko Saint-Victor, ze swoim jedno-arkadowym mostem na rzeczułce Bievre, z opactwem gdzie się znajdował nagrobek Ludwika Grubego, epitaphium Ludovici Grossi, i ze swoim kościołem o wieżyczce ośmiokątnej, zdobnej czterema pobocznemi dzwonniczkami z wieku XI (podobną można jeszcze widzieć w Etampes; nie obalono jej dotąd); dalej miasteczko St.-Marceau, mające już wtedy trzy kościoły i klasztor; następnie, zostawiwszy na lewo młyn Gobelinów i cztery jego mury białe, było przedmieście St.-Jacques z pięknym zrzeźbionym krzyżem na placu ; kościół Św. Jakóba du Haut-Pas, wówczas gotycki, ostry i powabny; Saint-Magloire, piękna nawa kościelna z XIV wieku, z której Napoleon zrobił szopę na siano; kościół Panny Maryi Polnej, gdzie się znajdowały mozaiki bizantyńskie. Nareszcie, porzuciwszy w otwartem polu klasztor Kartuzów, bogaty gmach z czasów Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, z małemi ogródkami poprzedzielanemi oraz nieuprzejmemi ruinami vauvertskiemi, wzrok padał ku zachodowi na trzy romańskie iglice Św. Hermana-na-Łąkach. Miasteczko St.-Germain, gmina już niemała, składało się z piętnastu do dwudziestu ulic, wijących się po za kościołem i opactwem; ostra dzwonnica Św. Sulpicyusza zaznaczała jeden z granicznych punktów onego. Zaraz z boku wyróżniało się czworoboczne ogrodzenie jarmarcznego placu St.-Germain, gdzie dziś znajdują się targowice stałe; przy niem w pobliżu była szubienica opacka, piękna wieżyczka okrągła, nakryta stożkiem ołowianym; nieco dalej znajdowała się cegielnia, z ulicą Du-Four, prowadzącą do najpospolitszego wypałowego pieca, tudzież młyn na pagórku i szpital, domek mały, źle reputowany. Lecz co najbardziej wzrok ku sobie pociągało, pochłaniając uwagę widza, to opactwo samo. I zaiste monaster ów, mający wspaniałą postawę i jako kościół i jako dominium, ten jego pałac opacki, gdzie spędzić noc jedną za szczęście się uważało nawet dla monarchów francuzkich, ten refektarz, któremu architekt nadał kształt, piękną i przepyszną różaną tarczę katedr, wykwintna kaplica Najświętszej Panny, monumentalna izba sypialna, rozległe ogrody, kolczata brama rycerska, zębate te bastyony, jakby się wrzynające w otaczającą do koła zieleń, dziedzińce te lśniące od stalowych pancerzy wojowników i złotych ornatów duchowieństwa — wszystko to razem, powiadamy, zgarnięte i skupione u stóp trzech wysokich wież pełnołukowych, mocno osadzonych na gotyckiem wezgłowiu kościoła, uroczyście się rysowało na widnokręgu. Gdy po długim rozglądzie we Wszechnicy zwróciłeś się w końcu ku prawemu wybrzeżu, ku Nowemu-miastu, charakter widoku od razu się zmienił. Jakoż Nowe-miasto, znacznie większe od Wszechnicy, było też mniej jednolitem. Najsamprzód, ku wschodowi, część miasta biorąca dziś jeszcze miano swe od bagnisk, w które Camulogenes wpakował Cezara, zawalona była pałacami. Zabudowania podchodziły aż pod samą rzekę. Cztery dworce prawie przyległe, Jouy, Sens, Barbeau i Zajazd Królowej, odbijały w Sekwanie swe dachy łupkowe, poprzecinane wiotkiemi wieżyczkami. Cztery te gmachy zapełniały przestrzeń od ulicy Nonaindieres do opactwa Celestynów, którego wieżyczka wdzięcznie podnosiła za sobą ku górze linię szczytów i zębatych murów klasztornych. Kilka lepianek zielonkawych, pochylonych nad wodą przed temi okazałymi dworcami, nie zasłaniały widoku na piękne węgły ich facyat, na ich szerokie okna kwadratowe o krzyżownicach kamiennych, na ich ostrołukowe przedsionki posągami obciążone, na ostre krańce ich ścian, dokładnie zewsząd zarysowanych, zgoła na wszystkie czarowne te przypadłości architektoniczne, które sprawiają, że sztuka gotycka ma pozór, jakby swe kombinacye co chwila na nowo rozpoczynała. Po za temi pałacami rozbiegał się we wszystkich kierunkach niezmierzony i wielokształtny obwód dworca Saint-Pol, raz krępy, opasany i najeżony jak twierdza, to znowu ocieniony wielkiemi drzewami, jako śródleśna siedziba zakonna. Był to ów zamek olbrzymi a cudowny, w którym król Francyi swobodnie mógł pomieścić w razie potrzeby czterdziestu i czterech książąt tej-że samej co Delfin i pan burgundzki godności, z ich pachołkami i orszakami, nie licząc już wielkich dostojników państwa, ani cesarza, gdy przyjeżdżał odwiedzić Paryż, ani lwów do nich należących, które osobny dla siebie posiadały dworzec w dworcu królewskim. Powiedzmy też tu, że wszelkie mieszkanie książęce składało się wówczas co najmniej z jedenastu komnat, od izby posłuchalnej do kaplicy domowej, że już nie wspominamy ani o galeryach, łaźniach, umywalniach i innych „nadpotrzebnych miejscach", stanowiących nieodłączne dopełnienie apartamentów książęcych; ani o ogrodach przypadających na każdego poszczególnie gościa królewskiego; ani o kuchniach, lamusach, oficynach, refektarzach, podwórzach pałacowych, przy których się mieściły „pracownie" ogólne, bez liku i miary, od piekarń do piwnic; ani o dziedzińcach dla gier tysiącznych, w palcaty, w palanta, w pierścienie; ani o ptaszarniach, stawach rybnych, zwierzyńcach, stajniach, oborach, bibliotekach, arsenałach, kuźniach, ludwisarniach. Oto czem były wtedy pałace królewskie, Luwr taki lub dworzec St.-Pol. Gród w grodzie. Z wieży, na którejśmy się umieścili, dworzec St.-Pol, lubo do połowy schowany za czterema gmachami, o których tylko co mówiliśmy, wyglądał przecież bardzo jeszcze pokaźnie i w cudownych przedstawiał się zarysach. Wyróżniały się w nim doskonale, pomimo zręcznego spojenia z budową główną za pomocą długich przejść szklannych i wieżyczkowych, najpierw trzy dworce, które Karol V zlał ze swoim pałacem: dworzec Petit-Muce z koronkowemi sztachetkami, wdzięcznie obrębiającemi dach onego; dworzec opata Saint-Maur, posiadający wydatność obronnego zamku, grubą wieżę, zygzakowy mur osłon, strzelnice, żelazne bastyonki, a na szerokich podwojach saksońskich tarczę opata między dwoma zaczepnemi hakami zwodzonego mostu; dworzec hrabiego d'Etampes, którego wieżyca, zniszczona u góry, szczerbato zaokrąglała się w oczach widza jako grzebień koguci; gdzieniegdzie trzy lub cztery stare dęby, tworzące razem gałęziste pęki nakształt olbrzymich kalafiorów; igraszki łabędzi po przezroczystych wodach stawów, pofałdowanych pręgami cieniów i świateł; siła dziedzińców pokazujących swe malownicze zakątki; dworzec Lwi z nizkiemi ostrołuczami na krótkich słupach saksońskich, z kratą żelazną i rykiem nieustającym; skroś tej całości łuskowa strzała kaplicy Ave-Maria; na lewo mieszkalny dom kasztelana paryzkiego, z czterema bocznemi wieżycami cienko poprzekłuwanemi; po środku, w głębi, właściwy dworzec Saint-Pol, z mnogiemi swemi fasadami, z kolejnemi od Karola V upiększeniami, z różnorodnemi naddatkami, któremi go fantazya budowniczych obciążyła w ciągu dwóch wieków, ze wszystkiemi wezgłowiami swych kaplic, wszystkiemi szczytami swych korytarzy, tysiącem chorągiewek rozwiniętych na cztery wiatry, i dwiema wysokiemi, przyległemi wieżami, których dach stożkowy, ujęty od spodu w dziąsłowate przewiąsło uwydatnionego poddasza, przypominał coś z kapeluszy spiczastych o podniesionych skrzydłach. Posuwając się dalej z piętra na piętro owego amfiteatru pałaców, szeroko w dal roztoczonego na powierzchni, i przeskoczywszy głęboki parów wydrążony w dachach Nowego-miasta, a zaznaczający bieg ulicy Św.-Antoniego, wzrok się spotykał z zamczyskiem angulemskiem, rozległa budową wielu epok, w której były części nowe i zupełnie białe, nie o wiele lepiej przystające do całości jak łata czerwona do błękitnego kaftana. Pokrycie wszakże szczególnie ostre i podniesione nowożytnego tego pałacu, najeżone rynnami rzeźbionemi, zszyte z płacht ołowianych, ociekających w tysiącznych fantazyach arabeskowych błyszczącemi nasadzeniami z miedzi złoconej, pokrycie owe ciekawie stalowane, z wdziękiem się wysuwało w górę z pośród ciemnawych ruin starożytnego gmachu, którego potężne wiekowe wieże rozłożysto pękające pod ciężarem lat, osuwały się ze starości i zwlekały z siebie od góry na dół zdarte swe wierzchnie szaty. Za zamczyskiem wznosił się las wieżyczek pałacu Tournelles. Ani Chambord, ani Alhambra, ani żaden inny na świecie widok, nie był bardziej czarującym, bardziej napowietrznym i wybujałym nad tę puszczę strzelnic, dzwonniczek, kominów, chorągiewek, wieżyc śrubiastych, latarń otworkowo przeświecających się i poświdrowanych pokrowców, wysokich strzępiastych iglic, czyli „krętałek", jak wówczas je zwano, w kształtach najrozmaitszych, najrozmaitszej wysokości i położenia. Powiedziałbyś, że to kamienne szachy tytanów. Na prawo od Tournelles, ta oto wiązka bastyonów krępych, jak sadza czarnych, obejmujących się wzajemnie i jakby powiązanych kolistą fossa; ta wieża gęściej zasiana strzelnicami, niż oknami; ten most zwodzony, a zawsze wzniesiony; ta kratownica u wejścia wciąż spuszczona — to Bastylia. Te niby-to dzioby czarne, wysunięte przez szczerbate otwory ścian, a które zdala wziąłbyś za dżdżownice, to są armaty. Pod ich strzałami, u stóp potwornego gmachu, oto mamy bramę Św. Antoniego, skurczoną pod dwiema swemi wieżami. Po za murami Tournelles, aż ku okopom Karola V, rozwijał się bogatemi rzędami zieleni i kwiatów aksamitny kobierzec sadów i parków królewskich, pośród których łatwo było rozpoznać, labiryntem drzew i dróg cienistych zaznaczony, sławny ów ogród Dedala, darowany przez Ludwika XI lekarzowi Coictier. Obserwatoryum doktora wznosiło się po nad zmięszanemi szeregami sadów; była-to gruba osamotniona kolumna, mająca za naczołek domek maleńki. W oficynie tej spełniła się niejedna straszna przepowiednia astrologiczna. Na tem miejscu znajduje się obecnie Plac królewski. Jakeśmy to przed chwilą powiedzieli, dzielnica pałaców, o której usiłowaliśmy dać czytelnikowi niejakie wyobrażenie na samych jeno wybitniejszych szczegółach, obejmowała kąt gruntu zawartego ku wschodowi między Sekwaną a szańcami Karola V. Środek Nowegomiasta zapchany był kupami domów do pospólstwa należących. Jakoż w tym to właśnie punkcie wychodziły na brzeg prawy trzy mosty Grodu; most zaś tworzy chałupy pierwej, nim na chałupach dworcy się dźwigną. Zbiorowisko to domów mieszczańskich, ściśniętych jak komórki woskowe w ulu, nie było bez powabu. Z dachami stolicy rzecz się ma podobnie, jak i z falami morza: widok to wielkości. Najprzód ulice, pokrzyżowane i poplątane, tworzyły w massie setki figur zabawnych ; dokoła targowic było to cóś w guście gwiazd rozpływających się tysiącznemi włókienkami promieni. Ulica Św. Dyonizego i Św. Marcina, z niezliczonemi swemi odpływnikami, sunęły się wzdłuż jedna obok drugiej, jako dwa wielkie drzewa gałęzisto z sobą powiązane; a dalej linie wężowate, ulice jak Szklarska, Wapienna, Tkacka, etc. wiły się wszędy nie bacząc na żaden już ład. A i ładniejsze gmachy wybijały się z pod skamieniałej falistości tego morza dachów pospolitych. Takim był u naczółka mostu Wekslarskiego, przy którym się pieniła Sekwana pod kołami mostu Młynarskiego, Mały-Kasztel, nie owa wieża romańska jak za Juliana Apostaty, lecz baszta feudalna z XIII wieku, z kamienia tak twardego, że trzygodzinne piłowanie zaledwo na grubość pięści przegryźć go mogło; taką była bogata czworokątna dzwonnica Św. Jakóba-u-Rzeźni, ze swemi węgłami sciosanemi w rzeźby, już wtedy wspaniała i podziwiana, choć nie była jeszcze w wieku XV skończoną. (Brakło jej przedewszystkiem czterech tych potworów, które wychylone z poddaszowych jej rogów, podziśdzień zdają się być czterema sfinksami domagającemi się u nowego Paryża rozwiązania zagadki starego. Rzeźbiarz Rault umieścił je tu dopiero w roku 1526, otrzymawszy za swą pracę dwadzieścia franków wynagrodzenia). Takim był Domus-ad-piloria, czyli Tracenia, wychodzący na Plac Grevski, o którym już wspominaliśmy; takim był kościół Sw. Gerwazego, oszpecony później frontonem dobrego smaku; Saint-Mery ze staremi swemi niemal całkowicie pełnemi, romańskiemi jeszcze łukami; Święty-Jan ze swoją przepyszną, przysłowiową wieżyczką; takiemi były dwadzieścia innych pomników, nie wstydzących się chaosu tych ulic czarnych, ważkich i głębokich, sród których swe cuda chowały. Dodajmy do tego kamienne rzeźbione krzyże, gęściej po placach zasiane niżeli szubienice; cmentarz Niewiniątek, którego murowany obwód wyglądał z po za dachów; słupiaste wiązanie Targowic głównych, wyglądające przez szczyt między dwoma kominami ulicy Cossonnerie; „drabinkę" na placu rozstaisk du-Trahoir, czerniących się zawsze od ludu; koliste zabudowania wystaw zbożowych; kawałki starożytnego opasowego muru Pilipa-Augusta, wystające gdzie niegdzie sród powodzi domów wieżami porosłemi bluszczem, spustoszonemi bramami, ścianami rozpadającemi się i powykrzywianemi; dodajmy nadto wybrzeże z tysiącznemi onego kramnicami i garbarniami parującemi od krwi świeżej; Sekwanę obciążoną statkami, od bramy Siennej do Biskupich gumien, a mieć będziemy mglisty obraz tego, czem był w r. 1482 środkowy trapez Nowego-miasta. Obok dwóch powyższych grupp, pałacowej i mieszczańskiej, miałeś trzeci składowy pierwiastek widoku na Nowe-miasto; było nim długie pasmo opactw, rozesłane u krańców prawobrzeżnej części stolicy przez cały niemal ich przebieg półkolisty, od wschodu do zachodu. Pasmo to, więcej zbliżone ku Sekwanie niżeli fortyfikacye ściskające Paryż z zewnątrz, stanowiło jakby straż przednią tych ostatnich; było obwodem wewnętrznym, złożonym z kaplic i klasztorów po przed obwodem właściwych okopów. I tak, obok parku Tournelles, między ulicą Św. Antoniego a starą ulicą Tempie, znajdowała się Św. Katarzyna z rozległemi swemi ogrodami, ograniczonemi tylko murem paryzkim. Między starą a nową ulicą Tempie był klasztor Tempie, złowrogi pęk wież, wysoki, prosty, samotny sród obszernego ogrodzenia z krępego i zębatego muru. Między ulicą Neuve-du-Temple a Św. Marcina wznosiło się opactwo Św. Marcina, otoczone sadami; kościół okazały, obronny, nastrzępiony wieżami, uwieńczony tyarą dzwonnic, ustępujący co do siły i przepychu chyba samemu tylko opactwu St.-Germaindes-Pres. Bardziej na zachód, między ulicami Św. Marcina i Św. Dyonizego rozwijało się zakole opactwa Sw. Trójcy; za niem zaś, między ulicą Św. Dyonizego a ulicą Montorgueil, klasztor Córek-Bożych. W pobliżu wyróżniały się przegniłe dachy i połamane bruki Dziedzińca-Ludów. Było to jedyne ognisko świeckie; zamieszane do tego mnisiego łańcucha gmachów kościelnych. Nareszcie czwarty dział, wybitnie się rysujący w tłumie dachów prawego brzegu, a zajmujący zachodni kąt Nowego-miasta, między okopami a dolnem wybrzeżem rzeki, składał się z nowego węzła pałaców i dworców, skupionych tym razem u stóp Luwru. Stary ten Luwr Filipa-Augusta, gmach niepomierny, z potężną basztą łączącą w około siebie dwadzieścia trzy naczelnych wież, nie licząc już wieżyczek, zdala wydawał się jakby oprawiany w ramy wierzchów gotyckich pałacu Alencon i Petit-Bourbon. Stuszyjna owa hydra, tytaniczna strażnica Paryża, z dwiestu czterema głowami wciąż wzniesionemi, z potwornym swym grzbietem pokrytym ołowiem i łuską łupkową, lśniąca zewsząd od pobłysków metalicznych, zamykała w sposób podziwu godny zakres Nowego-miasta od wschodu. Tak tedy niezmierzona kupa (insula jak mawiali Rzymianie) domów mieszczańskich, podparta z boków, na prawo i lewo dwiema klocowatemi gromadami pałaców, ztąd Luwrem, ztamtąd zamczyskiem Tournelles, zaciśnięta od północy długą opaską opactw i ogrodów uprawnych, i wszystko razem stopione i zlane w całość pozorną; nad tysiącem tych gmachów, dachówkowemi i łupkowemi swemi wierzchami wykreślających linie najdziwaczniejsze, las malowanych, klejonych i kratkowanych dzwonnic czterdziestu czterech kościołów prawego brzegu; miriady ulic pokręconych na wszystkie strony; granicą zaś, z jednej strony, wał ścian wysokich ze strzępiastemi okrągłemi basztami (okop Wszechnicy miał wieże czworoboczne), z drugiej Sekwana, poprzecinana mostami i pokryta statkami: oto jest Nowe-miasto z wieku XV-go. Za okopami, kilka przedmieść cisnęło się u bram, mniej przecież tłumnie a bardziej rozrzucone, niż za okopami Wszechnicy. Były to: z tylu bastylii, kilkadziesiąt lepianek uszeregowanych przy ciekawych rzeźbach Krzyża-Faubin i obłąkowych filarach opactwa Św. Antoniego-polnego; dalej Popincourt, w zbożu schowany; dalej Courtille, wesoła wieś gospod; miasteczko Św. Wawrzyńca z kościołem, którego wieża z oddalenia jakby się łączyła ze śpiczastemi bastyonami bramy Św. Marcina; przedmieście St.-Denis, z obszernem ogrodzeniem Św. Ladra; na zewnątrz bramy Montmartre, Flisacze-Stopy, obwiedzione murem białym; za niemi u wyżyn wapnistych i kredowych, przedmieście Montmartre, posiadające wówczas tyleż kościołów co i młynów, a dziś pozostałe przy samych tylko młynach (znać, że społeczność potrzebuje dziś cielesnego już jedno chleba). W końcu po za Luwrem wydłużało się na łąkach przedmieście Św. Honoryusza, dość już wtedy znaczne; przy niem kwitła Mała Bretania i rozwijały się Targowiska-Prosięce, z czerniącym się w ich środku — strasznym piecem do gotowania fałszerzy pieniędzy. Między Courtille a Ś-ym Wawrzyńcem, oko widza musiało już zapewne spostrzedz pagórek, przysiadły na równinie odludnej, na którego szczycie wznosił się gatunek gmachu podobnego zdala do kolumnady zszarpanej i stojącej na podmurowaniu bosem. Nie był to żaden Partenon, ani świątynia Jupitera olimpijskiego. Była to Góra-Sokola, Montfaucon. Obecnie, jeśli tylko spis tylu gmachów, jakkolwiek go zwięzłym i doraźnym usiłowaliśmy uczynić, nie roztoczył na miazgę w umyśle czytelnika, w miarę naszych wywodów, ogólnego obrazu starego Paryża, postarajmy się streścić takowy w kilku wyrazach. We środku wyspa Grodu, podobna z formy do ogromnego żółwia, wysuwającego mosty, kryte łuskami chałup, jako łapy z pod szarej, szyldkretowej skorupy dachów staromiejskich. Na lewo jednolity, ścisły, gęsty, najeżony wielokąt Wszechnicy; na prawo rozległe półkole Nowego-miasta, nierównomiernie pocięte ogrodami i pomnikami. Trzy wielkie skały: Gród, Wszechnica, Nowomieście, porysowane ulicami bez liczby. Skroś nich na wylot, Sekwana, „karraicielka Sekwana", jak się wyraża O. Du-Breuil, zapakowana wyspami, mostami i ładownemi galarami. Na około, jak okiem zajrzeć, płaszczyzna nieobjęta, posiekana uprawą tysiącgatunkową, zasiana pięknemi wioskami; na lewo, Issy, Vanves, Vaugirard, Montrouge, Gentilly z wieżą okrągłą i czworokątną, i t. d.; na prawo, dwadzieścia innych, od Conflans aż do Ville-l'Eveque. Na widokręgu kolisto zatoczony sznur pagórków. Nareszcie w dali, na czterech skrajnych punktach nieba: ku wschodowi, Vincennes z siedmioma czworobocznemi wieżami; na południe, Bicetre, z wieżyczkami ostremi; na północ St.-Denis i jego dzwonniczna iglica; na zachód St.-Cloud i jego belwederowa baszta. Oto jest Paryż takim, jakim go z wyżyn katedry Najświętszej Panny widziały kruki, żyjące w r. 1482. O tem to wszakże mieście powiadał Voltaire, że „przed Ludwikiem XIV posiadało tylko cztery piękne pomniki": kopułę Sorbony,, Val-de-Grace, Luwr nowożytny i nie wiem już jaki czwarty, Luxemburg może. Szczęściem, że Voltaire pomimo to nie przestał być autorem Kandyda ani filozofem, który w długim szeregu znakomitych ludzi naszego rodu, najlepiej śmiać się umiał śmiechem djabelskim. Dowodzi to także, że można być świetnym geniuszem i nic się nie rozumieć na sztuce, w którą się nie wtajemniczyło. Moliere azaliż nie mniemał, że wielki zaszczyt czyni Rafaelowi i Michałowi Aniołowi, nazywając ich „rozkosznisiami swoich czasów"? Wróćmy do Paryża i wieku XV-go. Było to wówczas miasto nietylko piękne; był-to pomnik jednorodny wytwór dziejowy i architektoniczny wieków średnich, kronika kamienna. Był-to gród złożony z dwóch jedynie pokładów, z pokładu romańskiego i pokładu gotyckiego, pokład bowiem rzymski znikł był oddawna, wyjąwszy przy Cieplicach Juliana, gdzie jeszcze sterczał z pod grubej skorupy wieków średnich. Co do pokładu celtyckiego, nie znalazłbyś go już nawet na pokaz przy świdrowaniu studzien. W pięćdziesiąt lat później, gdy Odrodzenie przyszło skłócić tę jedność tak surową, a przecież urozmaiconą olśniewającym przepychem swych systematów, rozrzutnością pełnych łuków rzymskich, kolumnami greckiemi i gałęzistą spadzistością podarkadowych ozdób gotyckich, rzeźbą swą miękką i idealną, szczególnem zamiłowaniem arabesków i naczółków akantowych, architektonicznym poganizmem z czasów Lutra, Paryż wyglądał być może piękniej jeszcze, choć mniej harmonijnie dla oka i myśli. Chwila jednakże tego rozkwitu trwała krótko; Odnowienie nie utrzymało się przy bezstronności; nie poprzestała na wznoszeniu swych dzieł; zapragnęło jeszcze burzyć. Prawda też, że potrzebowało miejsca. W ten sposób Paryż przez jedne tylko minutę był gotyckim całkowicie i w pełni. Kończono zaledwie wieżę Sw. Jakóba-u-Ezeźni, gdy już zaczęto rozwalać Luwr stary. Odtąd wielkie miasto z każdym dniem szybciej zmierzało ku zagubię średniowiecznych swych form. Paryż gotycki, pod którym się zatarł Paryż romański, sara się z kolei zatarł; ale czy można powiedzieć, jaki go Paryż zastąpił? Jest Paryż Katarzyny Medicis w TuileryachDowiedzieliśmy się z boleścią i oburzeniem, że istnieje zamiar powiększenia, przerobienia, przestawienia, to jest zniszczenia wspaniałego tego pałacu. Architekci dni naszych mają za ciężką, rękę, by się dotykać do delikatnych dzieł Odnowienia. Żywimy wciąż nadzieję, że się nie odważą tego uczynić. Zresztą owe zburzenie Tuileryów było-by już obecnie nie tylko postępkiem brutalnym, zdolnym Wandala zarumienić, lecz poprostu zdradą. Tuilerye nie są już tylko prostem arcydziełem sztuki XVI wieku, lecz jeszcze i przedewszystkiem kartą historyi XIX wieku. Pałac ten nie należy już do króla, lecz do narodu. Zostawmy go takim jakim jest. Rowolucya nasza podwakroć zaznaczyła go z frontu. Na jednej z dwóch jego facyat znajdują się kule 10 sierpnia; na drugiej kule 29 lipca. Miejsce to święte. Paryż, 7 kwietnia 1831. (przyp. autora do 5-go wydania.), Paryż Henryka V w Ratuszu: dwóch gmachach należących do wielkiego jeszcze stylu; mamy Paryż Henryka IV przy placu królewskim: frontony z cegły, z węgłami kamiennemi, z dachami łupkowemi, domy trójkolorowe; Paryż Ludwika XIII znajduje się w Val-de-Grace: architektura zduszona i karłowata, sklepienia kabłąkowe, coś pękatego i brzuchatego w kolumnach, coś krzywego w kopule; Paryż Ludwika XIV zamknął się u Inwalidów: wielki, bogaty, złocony i chłodny; Paryż Ludwika XV w Saint-Sulpice: sznurówki, kokardy, pukle, makarony, cykorye, i wszystko kamienne; Paryż Ludwika XVI w Panteonie: tym źle skopiowanym Św. Piotrze rzymskim (gmach rozparł się niezgrabnie, ale to nic nie pomogło jego liniom); Paryż Rzeczypospolitej zasiadł w Szkole medycznej: mizerny gust grecki i rzymski, tak samo podobny do Kolizeum lub Partenonu, jak konstytucya roku III do praw Minosa, słowem architektura gustu messidorskiego; Paryż Napoleona zatrzymał się na placu Vendome: ten to już wzniosły, bo się wsparł na kolumnie śpiżowej odlanej z dział; Paryż Restauracyi uczepił się pałacu Giełdy: za słupy silnie białe podtrzymujące fryz znamienicie gładki, i za całość kwadratową, kosztującą dwadzieścia milionów. Każdemu z tych gmachów charakterystycznych odpowiada podobieństwem stylu, sposobu i położenia, pewna ilość domów rozrzuconych w rozmaitych dzielnicach, a które oko znawcy łatwo wyróżni i do właściwej daty odniesie. Gdy się umie patrzeć, odczyta się ducha wieku i fizyognomię króla, nawet na młotku ode drzwi. Paryż obecny nie posiada tedy żadnego ogólnego wyrazu. Jest-to zbiór próbek ze wszystkich wieków, w którym zaginęły najpiękniejsze. Stolica wzrasta jedynie w domy, i w jakie domy z Koleją, jaką dziś Paryż bieży, odnawiać się on będzie przynajmniej co lat pięćdziesiąt. Ztąd i znaczenie historyczne jego architektury niknie z każdym rokiem bardziej. Pomniki stają się w nim coraz rzadsze, i zdaje się jakobyś patrzył na ich powolne tonięcie sród potopu domostw. Ojcowie nasi mieli Paryż kamienny: synowie będą mieli Paryż gipsowy. Co się zaś tycze świeżych pomników w Paryżu nowym, chętnie uwalniamy siebie od mówienia o nich. Nie dla tego żebyśmy nie umieli ich wielbić należycie. Święta Genowefa pana Soufflot jest niezawodnie najpiękniejszym sabaudzkim plackiem, jaki kiedykolwiek udało się sporządzić z kamienia. Pałac Legii honorowej należy również do smaczniejszych kęsów niemniej wybornego pieczywa. Kopuła wystaw zbożowych jest dżokejskim kaszkietem angielskim na szerokie wymiary. Wieże Św. Sulpicyusza sa dwoma grubemi klarnetami; forma to jak i każda inna; telegraf na dachu, pokręcony i pokrzywiony, tworzy tu wszakże miłą przypadłość. Święty Roch ma fronton dający się porównać we względzie wspaniałości chyba tylko do Św. Tomasza z Akwinu. Posiada też rzeźbioną mękę Pańską w piwnicach, i słońce z drzewa złoconego. Są to rzeczy najzupełniej cudowne. Latarnia nad labiryntem Ogrodu Botanicznego należy do dzieł również wyszukanych. Co do pałacu Giełdy, greckiego przez kolumnadę, rzymskiego przez pełnołucza swych okien i podwoi, renesansowego z powodu wielkiego ku środkowi nachylonego sklepienia, pomnik to zaiste wielce poprawny i wielce czysty. Dowodem to, że wieńczy go attyk, jakiego Ateny nawet nie widziały, i piękna linia prosta, wdzięcznie tu i owdzie poprzecinana rurami od pieca. Dodajmy, że jeżeli jest regułą, iż architektura pewnego gmachu ma być przystosowane do przeznaczenia onego w ten sposób, aby przeznaczenie owo uwydatniało się od razu na sam widok budowy, to nie sposób jest za wiele się unieść nad pomnikiem, który mocen być bez różnicy: pałacem królewskim, izbą deputowanych, ratuszem, szkołą, ujeżdżalnią, akademią, magazynem, trybunałem, muzeum, koszarami, grobowcem, świątynią, teatrem. Póki co, jest to giełda. Przytem, gmach wszelki powinien mieć na względzie klimat kraju, w którym się znajduje. Owóż pałac Giełdy jest chyba najumyślniej wystawiony na nasze niebo dżdżyste i chłodne. Posiada dach płaski, prawie jak na Wschodzie, co czyni że w zimie, gdy śnieg pada, wymiatać dach trzeba. A któż nie wie, że dachy są na to, by je wymiatano? W kwestyi zaś przeznaczenia, o którem tylko cośmy napomknęli, takowe przesławny czworobok spełnia cudownie: jest giełdą we Francyi, jak byłby świątynią w Grecyi. Prawda, że się architekt dużo nabiedził nad tem, jakby tu skryć kompas zegarowy, któryby łatwo mógł był zniszczyć piękną czystość linij frontonu; ale nawzajem, ma się za-to kolumnadę obiegającą gmach dokoła, pod którą, w czasie wielkich uroczystości religijnych, majestatycznie rozwijać się mogą chorągwie agentów bankowych i komiwojażerów kupieckich. To sa bez wątpliwości najmniejszej, bardzo przepyszne pomniki. Dodawszy do nich siła ślicznych ulic, zabawnych i urozmaiconych, jak np. ulica Rivoli, trzebaby rzeczywiście zrozpaczyć, gdyby w stanie tym Paryż, widziany w balonowym przelocie, nie przedstawił oczom bogactwa zarysów, przepychu szczegółów, rozmaitości obrazów, i tej — nie wiem już jakby tu i powiedzieć — tej wzniosłości w prostocie i niespodzianki w pięknie, które cechują warcabnicę. Z tem wszystkiem, i jakkolwiek cudownym wydaje się wam Paryż teraźniejszy, wskrzeście Paryż XV wieku, odbudujcie go sobie w myśli; spejrzcie na światło dzienne skroś zadziwiającego tego szeregu iglic, wieżyc, dzwonnic; opaszcie środek nieobjętego miasta Sekwaną podartą u klinów wysp, pofałdowaną u arkad mostów, mieniącą się żółtozielonemi pasami jak skóra węża, i wysforujcie wyraziście na błękity widnokręgu gotycki profil starego tego Paryża. Lub też pogrążcie jego zarysy w mgle zimowej, czepiającej się o niezliczone kominy; zatopcie je w noc głęboką, wpatrzcie się w dziwną grę mroków ze światłami w ciemnym tym labiryncie gmachów, i poślijcie promień księżyca, któryby tęsknie zarysował i z mgieł wydobył wyniosłe głowy baszt. Albo, jeśli wolicie, zbierzcie i napowrót skupcie czarny ów zarys stolicy, uwydatnijcie cienisto tysiączne a ostre węgły jej szczytów i wież, mocniej w koronki poszczerbione, niźli szczęka rekina, i zarzućcię całość na miedziane niebo zachodu. Co uczyniwszy, porównajcie. Jeśli zaś chcecie otrzymać od starego grodu wrażenie, jakiego nowy w żaden sposób dać wam już niejest w stanie, wnijdźcie porankiem wielkiego jakiego święta, przed wschodem słońca w dzień Wielkiejnocy lub Zielonych Świąt, na którykolwiek z wysokich punktów, zkądbyście pod sobą mieli stolicę całą. I czekajcie na przebudzenie dzwonów. Patrzcie jak na znak dany z nieba (słońce tu bowiem samo kapelmistrzem) tysiące tych kościołów drgną jednocześnie. Są to najprzód dźwięki rozrzucone, płynące z jednego kościoła do drugiego, niby urywane zacięcia muzykusów, oznajmujących sobie że się wraz dzieło zacznie. Po czem, nagle, spójrzcie — zdaje się bowiem, że w pewnych chwilach ucho ma własny swej wzrok — spójrzcie, jak w jednej chwili wzniosły się nad wszystkiemi dzwonnicami kolumny huku, niby dymy harmonii. Z początku, każde uderzenie dzwonu wzbija się prosto, czysto, jakby odosobnione od innych, ku uroczym niebiosom poranka; później, zwolna a coraz mocniej i mocniej, głosy te mieszają się, łączą i obejmują wzajem, wyrównane i wylane w najwspanialszy koncert. Jest-to już jedna tylko massa roztętnionych drgań, wydobywająca się bezustanku z niezliczonych wież kościelnych, rozkołysana, rozhulana, rozhukana nad stolicą i rozpłynięta daleko po za widnokrąg ogłuszającem kołem powietrznych wstrząśnień. Morze to harmonii nie jest wszakże bynajmniej chaosem. Jakkolwiek wzburzone i głębokie, nie straciło przezroczystości, i możecie w niem wyróżnić niemal każdy kłębek nut pierścieniasto wyrywający się z dzwonnicznego okna; zdołacie posłyszeć i wyrozumieć każdą rozmowę, to poważniejszą, to wrzaskliwszą, jaką cienki powszednik zaprowadził z grubym niedzielnikiem. W tej rozterce rozmachanych tonów, widzicie oktawy skaczące z wieży na wieżę; postrzegacie jak z nich jedne pierzchają lekko i swobodnie na srebrnych skrzydłach sygnaturek, gdy drugie twardo i głucho na miejscu biją ciężkiemi obuchami śpiżowców; śród nich podziwiacie bogatą, gammę, wciąż się podnoszącą i wciąż spadająca z siedmiu dzwonów Św. Eustachego; chwytacie przelatujące skroś na wskroś wytryski głosów, czystych i ostrych, które po trzech lub czterech zwrotach płomiennych, znikają jak błyskawice. Tam oto, opacka dzwonnica Ś-go Marcina, śpiewaczka wrzaskliwa i pryskająca; tu głos groźny i dziwaczny Bastylii; na drugim końcu mrukliwy bas grubej baszty luwrskiej. Królewski korowód Pałacu Sprawiedliwości ciska tymczasem niezmordowanie na wszystkie strony rozgorzałe pęki brzękadeł, które równomierne a potężne uderzenia katedralnego garłacza, niby młota po kowadle, rozsypują wraz niebogłośnie na iskry promieniste. Od czasu do czasu, potrejna strzelnica Świętego-Germana-na-Łąkach lunie ognistemi pękami tonów różnorodnych, to znowu wszystek ów huk podniebny rozstępuje się naraz, dając wolne przejście wiązce cienkich i przenikających dźwięków Zdrowasiek, które pryskają, iskrzą się jak gwiaździste wieńce na niebie. Pod spodem, w najniższych strefach koncertu, zdaje się wam, że wyróżniacie zmieszane śpiewy kapłanów i ludu, przedzierające się przez drgające sklepienia świątyń ku napowietrznym tym chórom. Zaiste, opera to godna słyszenia. Zwykle rumor, podnoszący się z Paryża we dnie, to echo rozmów miejskich; szmery nocne, to oddech stolicy. Tym razem, jest to śpiew wielkiego grodu. Wsłuchajcie-że się w owe tutti dzwonnic; osnujcie takowe gwarem półmiliona ludzi; zawtórujcie całości wiekuistą skargą rzeki, nieskończonemi powiewami wiatrów i poważnym oddalonym kwartetem puszcz rozłożonych na czterech punktach horyzontu, jako niezmierzone frontony organów; odgrodźcie się niby półcienistą zasłoną od zbytkowych, zanadto może rozkrzyczanych głosów centralnej kapeli, i powiedzcie, azali znacie w świecie cokolwiek bogatszego, weselszego, bardziej złoconego i rozbłyśniętego nad ten odświętnie rozradowany hymn dzwonów i dzwonień; nad to rozpalone ognisko muzyczne; nad pieśń tych dziesięciu tysięcy spiżowych piersi, dmących razem w kamienne dudy, trzysta stóp wysokie; nad gród ów w jedne zamieniony orkiestrę; nad tę symfonię wrzasków rozmodlonych huraganowo.